Magic Knight Rayearth: A Different Person
by TranquilityGoddess
Summary: What if Zagato didn't love Emeraude? What if Zagato didn't love Alcione? What if he loved...a different person? What would've happened then?
1. Prologue : Season One

**_Disclaimer:_** Before we get onto the fic any further, I'd just like to state that I own _no part _of Magic Knight Rayearth; all of Rayearth, Cephiro, Autozam, and all those countries belong to CLAMP and the others who made it possible.

**_A/N:_** Well, to tell the truth, this is my first Rayearth fiction, so please forgive me if I get anything wrong; now, the plot is simple, so hopefully you'll like it. On with the show! (The song used in this chapter is the dubbed song of the Anime version of Rayearth of the first season; I just get this feeling that I want to include the opening song of a season/anime to its very first chapter, so here's the prologue, y'all.)

**_Summary:_** What if Zagato didn't love Emeraude? What if Zagato didn't love Alcione? What if he loved…a different person?

**_Rating:_** PG/PG13

**_Warnings:_** There shall be spoilers for the second half of the first series, and then the second series itself; there shall also be **_YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI _**relationships, so please don't read it if you don't like Yaoi/Shounen-Ai.

**_Pairings:_** Zagato/Innouva, Lantis/Eagle

* * *

**MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH:**

_A Different Person_

_By TranquilityGoddess

* * *

_

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

_Hold onto that dream!_

_Tomorrow knows where and when_

_It's true--what you believe_

_Don't let go--the road will never end!_

_The sunset melts into the deep blue sea_

_It turns a crimson shade_

_A wonderful free fall_

_I just want to have the wind_

_Take me faraway_

_I've cleared impossible hurdles before,_

_But I know that there's more,_

_And I know I can make it_

_Who's to blame when it's not the best_

_That I can achieve?_

_Hold onto that dream!_

_Tomorrow knows where and when_

_It's true--what you believe_

_Don't let go--the road will never end!_

_Keep tryin' to believe_

_The biggest part of you--_

_And now you're ready to go!_

_

* * *

_

"Innouva, you _don't _have to do this," Zagato argued.

"But, My Lord, I –" Innouva responded back, forgetting himself. "Please, change me back! I _can _defeat these Magic Knights for you! I know the only reason you've kept me by your side, My Liege, and that is because I was a gift to _you _from _Princess Emeraude_; please, if I could just change back to my original form, then I _can _defeat these Magic Knights!"

Innouva suddenly looked down from sudden embarrassment, his face red. "I'm sorry, Lord Zagato; I have lost myself."

Zagato smiled truly for once. "It's all right…Innouva; are you sure you want to revert back? Because, once you revert to your _true form_, you shan't be able to return back to the form you now have."

"I know, My Liege-Lord," Innouva answered, "but I only asked you to turn me into this form so that I could wield a sword and command the 'armies' that we were able to capture, and that was it. I know that I _will _be more helpful in my _true form_, My Liege-Lord; please change me back!"

"All right then, Innouva." Zagato raised one of his hands as a glowing light surrounded it, and then as the sphere of light grew to become larger, it forced itself around Innouva, like flame circling, _entrapping _animals within its crimson crown.

The _Sol _closed his eyes to the painful and anguished screams that Innouva let out like trapped animals in a cage being set free. _I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Innouva, because the next time…I might not be able to save you, or arrive in time…_

After the seconds of the agonizing sounds that terribly hurt Sol Zagato's ears, Innouva's true form had now come out – a dog-wolfish creature with locks of its fur in to lines erupting from his mouth with a silky fur of crème-colored softness. His eyes were wonderful amber, and the golden jewel that once rested atop the _human_-like Innouva's head now rested upon the forehead of the beast that had overflowed itself from Innouva's _true _heart.

"Go, Innouva," Zagato commanded. "Go and _defeat_ those Magic Knights."

The dog-wolf's head bowed, and, in Innouva's – and since it was Innouva himself – voice, "Yes, My Liege-Lord."

-: - : - : - :-

"Hey, what's that?" Shidou Hikaru asked as they came upon a creature that sat patiently atop a high rock that stood before them and a volcano that was about ready to erupt if they were to make a move.

"I do not know," Hououji Fuu replied. "Perhaps it is friendly?"

"Since _when _have you seen a creature that looks like that and since _when _did you start calling it **_friendly_**?" Ryuuzaki Umi questioned, waving her two arms in the air.

"Careful, Magic Knights," a voice interrupted. "You wouldn't want me to _tear that arm _off, would you?"

-: - : - : - :-

_Innouva…**please **be careful…_

**_Ending A/N:_** Now, I know Zagato _may **seem** _OOC in this chapter, but through the darkness that you see on the outside, I **_know _**there's a good person inside, like the person that cared for Princess Emeraude; please R&R!


	2. Chapter One

**_Disclaimer:_** Before we get onto the fic any further, I'd just like to state that I own _no part _of Magic Knight Rayearth; all of Rayearth, Cephiro, Autozam, and all those countries belong to CLAMP and the others who made it possible.

**_A/N:_** Well, to tell the truth, this is my first Rayearth fiction, so please forgive me if I get anything wrong; now, the plot is simple, so hopefully you'll like it. On with the show!

**_Summary:_** What if Zagato didn't love Emeraude? What if Zagato didn't love Alcione? What if he loved…a different person?

**_Rating:_** PG/PG13

**_Warnings:_** There shall be spoilers for the second half of the first series, and then the second series itself; there shall also be **_YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI _**relationships, so please don't read it if you don't like Yaoi/Shounen-Ai.

**_Pairings:_** Zagato/Innouva, Lantis/Eagle

* * *

**MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH:**

_A Different Person_

_By TranquilityGoddess

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

A wolf-like cry howled throughout the field as Hikaru, Umi and Fuu – who were now in their second-to-the-last armor evolution – dodged a beam of light. A flash of purple light appeared before the three girls' eyes, and a familiar voice rang out through the now-quiet land.

"Do you not remember who I am, Magic Knights?" the voice taunted.

"Who in the –" Umi cried, but then Fuu gasped.

"The voice!" she said. "It is the same voice in the Sky Shrine when I donned my Rune-God!"

Another cry was sent through the air, sending chilly shivers down the trio's back. The Cephirian moon that hung lowly in the dark, brooding sky stared at the source of the voice as if saying, "Why don't you just say who you are?" as if it didn't like whoever it was that was asking the girls if they remembered.

Hikaru's eyes narrowed at the words _Sky Shrine_. _There was only one person that tried to stop us that day_, she concluded, _so this must mean…_ She gasped. "Innouva?"

"I see you do remember, Magic Knights," Innouva replied. "Before, I was just a weakling controlled by Lord Zagato's will; but now that I am in my own form – my own _true _form – I have my own power to display to you, such as this."

A black circlet of energy appeared from one of the long locks of his fur and then blasted Hikaru down. He repeated his own process until both Fuu and Umi dropped to the ground with Hikaru. A roar escaped Innouva's wolfish features as his golden eyes locked with Hikaru's crimson eyes. "You will _not _escape, Magic Knights!" he shouted. "You will _not _defeat my Lord Zagato!"

-: - : - : - :-

_"You will **not** defeat my Lord Zagato!"_

"Such devotion, Innouva," Zagato mused. "And still to this day I _wonder_ why you're _still _staying with me, even though you know the true intention of my heart."

"Please, Zagato," pleaded Princess Emeraude. "You can still stop this; _Zagato_, please stop now."

"I cannot, Princess Emeraude," Zagato answered. "And, if I do stop, I would not even let you go free; this is _your _palace, Princess Emeraude; your quarters are _here_. This is where you were required to _pray from _for _Cephiro_; below you is Cephiro. It is still holding its own ties of life, and you are here, alive and you are still praying. Give me a reason why I should let you go, Emeraude."

But, before Emeraude had the chance to answer, Innouva's terrible roar floated to their ears. Zagato quickly turned to find Innouva on the Mirror with a now bloody coat on his second half; he frowned. Was Innouva being beaten, _even _in his true form?

"Alcione, Lafarga, Caldina," Zagato ordered, "guard her until I get back. _Or else_."

"Well, he sure made it threatenin' enough," Caldina noted.

-: - : - : - :-

Zagato had quickly teleported to where Innouva was fighting the Three 'Magic Knights'. He stood there, hidden by clouds of trees as he watched the battle occur. The Knight of Fire's sword had appeared in her hand – Zagato noticed that it had evolved the first time he actually saw it. Zagato couldn't believe his eyes as blood gathered and pooled around Innouva's true form that had now fallen to the ground. He winced. _Innouva…_

"I…" growled Innouva as he stood up. "I will **_NOT _**lose!"

White aura surrounded Innouva, and Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, and even _Zagato _had to close his eyes and shield themselves from the blast of power that emerged from Innouva's form.

Once Zagato's shut eyes regained their vision, he gasped; Innouva's two locks of hair that hung loosely from his mouth had grown longer, his body had gotten larger, and his sharp ears had just gotten a _bit _sharper.

"_Innouva…_" he whispered lowly, but then shut his mouth quickly; he hadn't noticed his mistake. _Innouva was a dog-wolf. He could hear me as if I were right next to him…_

And indeed, Innouva heard him. The dog-wolf's head raised is way towards Zagato's direction, and then ran straight to Zagato, who hadn't been expecting the reaction _from _Innouva. But then again, Innouva _was _an unpredictable person. The dog-wolf purred as its head came in contact with Zagato's leg, and very carefully, so as to not harm the thing, petted its head. "You're hurt, Innouva."

"I was hurt, indeed, My Liege-Lord," agreed Innouva, "but I was harmed and injured for your plan to succeed. If you heal me, I will go out and fight them, if you wish."

"No, Innouva," Zagato told him; "we shall retreat as of now; I will see what I can to turn you back into your human form."

"But Master, _this form _is the only form that I have enough strength to _defeat _the Magic Knights with!" Innouva argued.

"**_No_**, Innouva," Zagato snapped. "_We shall retreat as of now, is that clear?!_"

"Yes…My Lord."

**_Ending A/N: _**First chapter (second, however way you want to look at it). R&R will be _extremely _appreciated!


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** Before we get onto the fic any further, I'd just like to state that I own no part of Magic Knight Rayearth; all of Rayearth, Cephiro, Autozam, and all those countries, characters, and others belong to CLAMP and the others who made it possible.

**A/N:** Well, to tell the truth, this is my first Rayearth fiction, so please forgive me if I get anything wrong; now, the plot is simple, so hopefully you'll like it. On with the show!

**Summary:** What if Zagato didn't love Emeraude? What if Zagato didn't love Alcione? What if he loved…a different person?

**Rating:** PG/PG13

**Warnings:** There shall be spoilers for the second half of the first series, and then the second series itself; there shall also be **YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI **relationships, so please don't read it if you don't like Yaoi/Shounen-Ai.

**Pairings:** Zagato/Innouva, Lantis/Eagle

**Note on names—**Alcione's name isn't actually "AHL-see-on" but "AHL-see-oh-ne;" Hikaru's isn't HE-ka-roo, but actually he-KAH-roo. Those are just a few that I've managed to catch. Also, Hikaru's last name, Shidou, it's a short sound on the end of the name.

**Note you need to read—**After now, first and second season will be mixed together; Lantis arrives in Cephiro in this chapter, so please! Don't blame me if I get these things wrong; I've watched the whole Anime series—which this is based on—and I've got all information I've needed.

* * *

**MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH:**

_A Different Person_

_By TranquilityGoddess_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

When the return of Sol Zagato and the Seijyu, Innouva was announced in the castle by none other than the mind-controlled Lafarga, Caldina and Alcione went to meet the Sol; with doing so, they found the Seijyu badly injured, and Zagato quickly told them, "Heal him, fast."

Caldina danced with a twinkling sound of bells as the now-reverted-to-his-true-form Innouva's coat was suddenly cleaned of all the blood that had stained his coat. He purred, and snuggled to Zagato, who—once again—was not expecting **_any_** of _this _kind of reaction from Innouva.

_Zagato was kneeling in front of Princess Emeraude with a creature beside her._

_"My Lady, what _is _that creature?" he asked cautiously._

_"This is Innouva," Emeraude replied; "he is a _Seijyu_, and he is a _wonderful _one as well."_

_Innouva purred. "You seem quite nice, Sol Zagato," Innouva commented telepathically, and Zagato stepped back._

_"I should've expected more from the personal _pet _of Princess Emeraude," Zagato answered, his eyes covered by his dark black bangs. "Hey there, Innouva," he said, kneeling before the dog-wolf-like creature; he petted the Seijyu's—wonderfully soft—coat, and the Seijyu replied with a purr and a slick to the hand. _

"Innouva…" Zagato whispered silently as he recalled the day Princess Emeraude had given him to her.

Alcione caught the whisper. "You care for him, don't you, Lord Zagato, more than anything?"

Zagato snorted. "Is it _that _obvious, Alcione?"

"Y—yes, My Lord," Alcione replied slowly.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you for knowing that I love Innouva; I just want you to tell nobody of this, Alcione."

"Yes, My Lord!"

-: - : - : - :-

"Cephiro is crumbling," a man's voice declared sadly. "Princess Emeraude's love for Cephiro is wavering for her love Sol Zagato." And then he added in a small voice so the other wouldn't be able to hear, "Even though Zagato does not love her back…"

"So…you'll want to go back, I take it?" another asked, just as sadly as the other.

"Well, yes, I suppose, but I'll not go today," the other replied. "I have…to work just a few more things out."

"Like what, Lantis?"

"Like how in the name of Cephiro am I supposed to—"

"Eagle, Eagle!" a newer voice shouted through the intercom. "The atmosphere of Autozam, it's thickening even more; the people of Autozam are infected by the sickness, Eagle! We can't do anything about it!"

"Sure, Geo," Eagle said; "I'm coming. I'm sorry, Lantis. …What _did _you want to say to me?"

"…Can't tell you yet."

"All right—tell me when you're ready, okay?" Eagle smiled softly, tilted his head, and then laughed gently.

Lantis smiled a tiny smile, and then reverted to his face that was clouded with sadness and grief. _Zagato…_ "Sure, Eagle."

-: - : - : - :-

When Zagato went to check the Seijyu in his room, the dog-wolf was 'napping' on his 'bed' while a barrier—placed by Zagato himself—kept up. _Do I really love him? _Sol Zagato asked himself. _Or is it just trickery that I play myself within? Why is it so hard for me to feel and see when he's hurt? **Why**?!_

"Maybe you do love him, Zagato," Princess Emeraude replied, suddenly appearing. Zagato stared hard at her; his questioning look pierced right through the holographic projection that came to his vision. "Maybe…my love and Alcione's wasn't enough for you; maybe now I can pray for the peace and prosperity of Cephiro; I have managed to get part of you out of my mind, Zagato."

"How would you know?" Zagato queried.

"I have my own source of knowledge, Zagato."

-: - : - : - :-

Hikaru sighed a full sigh when they finally reached the entrance to the Flame Shrine. _Third Mashin, here I come_, the Knight of Fire thought to herself. Fuu and Umi flanked her from behind as she entered the volcanic chamber. Flame erupted around her, and the other two gasped, "Hikaru!" and "Miss Hikaru!" Then suddenly, both remembered that the same event had happened to them, and that the flame had arrived to take Hikaru to where the third and final Mashin slept, and therefore decided to drop the subject.

"Well, Magic Knights," a deep voice rumbled—but this time, it was _not _Innouva, but another. "This Fire Shrine shall be your _grave_."

"Who are you?!" Umi shouted.

"I am the one you have been after, Sol Zagato!"

"Sol Zagato!" Fuu gasped.

"And now," Innouva's voice growled, "you will die! Thunderstorm, Come Forth!"

A huge cloud appeared before Umi and Fuu, and suddenly droplets of rain and ropes of thunder wrapped themselves around both of the Magic Knights as they kept themselves down. Even Fuu's _Winds of Protection _could not stand up to Innouva's _Thunderstorm, Come Forth _spell, which was another version of the _Lightning Ball, Come Forth _that Zagato, Lantis (who was Zagato's younger brother—the information was never shared with anyone else), and Clef knew; _Clef _himself had never taken notice of the _Thunderstorm, Come Forth _spell, which surprised Zagato that day when he asked, and Clef said he didn't know of such spell, and asked if there _was _such spell.

Umi and Fuu screamed; the thunder immensely grew its own power out of Innouva's strong will to protect Lord Zagato and fulfill his wish. _This is for you, My Liege-Lord_, Innouva thought.

"Innouva!" Zagato growled. _No…he can't be…no, Innouva!_

"FLESH OF THE WOLF—THUNDERSTORM ATTACK!" Innouva screamed. Innouva's form suddenly changed from his regular wolf form, but was now—_somehow, someway_—back in his human form. Zagato—who wasn't believing his eyes—looked upon Innouva with sad eyes, tears upon the purple spheres.

"LIGHTNING ASSAULT!" Zagato added. Innouva's crystalline eyes turned upon his master.

"My Lord," he whispered. "My Lord…Zagato…Zagato…I'm sorry…"

Zagato took Innouva upon his arms, Umi and Fuu watching the unbelievable scene. "No, Innouva," Zagato said silently in Innouva's ear. "Don't be sorry."

"But, My Lord…you will…"

"_Love you forever_, Innouva; don't think of it one bit. I shall grieve, yes, but I _will _know you're there. I _love _you, Innouva, more than Cephiro, more than Emeraude, more…than _Lantis_."

Innouva's eyes widened. "Lantis, sir?" He was getting weaker every second.

"Lantis, my brother; I love you, Innouva, _I love you_."

_I love you, Innouva, I love you_… The words reeled themselves in Innouva's head as his life force weakened. "I—l…love—" He closed his eyes. "—you too, my lord," he finished, and the _Flesh of the Wolf Thunderstorm Attack_—combined with Zagato's _Lightning Assault _took its ultimate toll on Innouva. Zagato's tears flew down his cheeks as Innouva's force was annihilated. "I-N-N-O-U-V-A!!" Zagato, anguished, shrieked. "INNOUVA!!"

-: - : - : - :-

"Magic Knight, show unto me the strength of thy heart; show unto me the _strength of thy heart _that proves you to become a _Legendary_ Magic Knight enough to worthy me as your Mashin," Rayearth said.

"…The strength…of my heart…?" Hikaru questioned.

Rayearth suddenly turned into a burst of flame and knocked Hikaru out of his resting place, saying "_Show unto me the strength of thy heart!_"

-: - : - : - :-

"INNOUVA!" Emeraude, who was in _incredible _pain, cried more than usual; Caldina, Alcione, and Lafarga watched her quietly, Caldina's own eyes with watery tears. _Chizetans do not cry!_ Caldina reprimanded. _But…Innouva…_

Alcione bowed. "I deeply grieve for thee, Innouva; you _were_ the best Seijyu of your kind."

Lafarga's once deep, cold, uncaring eyes turned into the bright sapphire spheres. "_Innouva_."

Caldina, Alcione, and Emeraude had tears in their eyes as they wept for Innouva.

_We never had the chance to tell how much we cared for Innouva_, Emeraude thought. _Oh Innouva…_

-: - : - : - :-

Lantis' eyes suddenly shot open. _Zagato…_, he thought. _Innouva, no! INNOUVA!  
_

Eagle suddenly entered his room; the Commander of the Autozam ship, NSX, and the son of the ruler of Autozam turned and smiled the same sad smile he always had upon his mouth. "I could hear your screams, Lantis; maybe it's best if…you go back _now_, so you can go and save your brother from further trouble. I'd hate to see you being hurt through your brother. You can always come back another day, or I can go to Cephiro; but know this, Lantis—whenever the Pillar of Cephiro is gone, my father will ask me to _invade _Cephiro and try to take its System of the Pillar; I _cannot _disobey my father. Please watch out for that day, Lantis. I wish to see you soon. Here, take my Hovercar. It'll be faster than any Spirit-Beast you can summon," he added as an afterthought.

"I just…need to tell you _one more thing_, Eagle Vision of Autozam," Lantis replied. "I…" and he continued in a whisper only known to Eagle's ways. Eagle's golden eyes suddenly widened in shock as Lantis suddenly pulled away. Eagle hugged him tightly. "Make sure you come back alive, Cail Lantis of Cephiro. _Please_."

Lantis took the key to Eagle's Hovercar, and then smiled lightly at Eagle. "See you soon."

-: - : - : - :-

The tears ran freely down the ivory mountain of Zagato's cheek from his crystallized, shadowed purple eyes to Innouva's lifeless eyes. _Why did you do it—Innouva? Why? _

The third Magic Knight—Hikaru Shidou—was finally out of the Fire Chamber. _She's after me. She's after **me**, not Innouva. **NOT INNOUVA**!_

The rage, sadness, frustration, hatred, and love dwelled all the same in Zagato's heart. "Magic Knights," he snarled, "you _caused _the _death _of Innouva; I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Black wings surrounded Zagato as he gently set down Innouva's lifeless body. Black, and then changed to silver. Then back to black again. A spark of blue. Then black. Then silver. Then blue. Then, the colors repeated until it finally settled on the black. "**_YOU WILL PAY, MAGIC KNIGHTS! LIGHTNING ASSAULT!_**"

The attack hit all three of Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru as they tried to stand up. The girls from another world brought out their sword, and charged at Zagato. An invisible barrier deflected them, detaining them from 'granting' Princess Emeraude's wish to 'save Cephiro;' Zagato countered with _Lightning Ball, Come Forth _in such a tremendous power, that the door to Rayearth's chamber cracked open.

"No, we didn't do it!" Hikaru pleaded. "We didn't kill Innouva!"

"You lie! Thunderstorm, Come Forth!" The same light, thundercloud, and thunder that had previously attacked Umi and Fuu attacked both of the girls again and then attacking Hikaru with _double _the power.

"I loved Innouva!" Zagato shouted. "I loved him! And now you killed him! **_YOU MAGIC KNIGHTS KILLED HIM!_**"

Then, a newer voice called out, "_LIGHTNING BALL, COME FORTH!_"

Zagato gasped and turned around, murmuring suddenly with calmness, "_Lantis_…"

**_Ending A/N:_** Told you Lantis would be arriving; now, for the overreacting and OOC-ed Zagato, I apologize; I just wanted to show that he cared _so much_ for Innouva, that the destruction of his beloved would bring so much pain and grief. Two of the soon-to-be invading countries have now been introduced—Autozam with the rule of Eagle Vision's father, and Chizeta—the place where Caldina came from. R&R please!


	4. Chapter Three

**_Disclaimer:_** Before we get onto the fic any further, I'd just like to state that I own _no part _of Magic Knight Rayearth; all of Rayearth, Cephiro, Autozam, and all those countries belong to CLAMP and the others who made it possible.

**_A/N:_** Well, to tell the truth, this is my first Rayearth fiction, so please forgive me if I get anything wrong; now, the plot is simple, so hopefully you'll like it. On with the show!

**_Summary:_** What if Zagato didn't love Emeraude? What if Zagato didn't love Alcione? What if he loved…a different person?

**_Rating:_** PG/PG13

**_Warnings:_** There shall be spoilers for the second half of the first series, and then the second series itself; there shall also be **_YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI _**relationships, so please don't read it if you don't like Yaoi/Shounen-Ai.

**_Pairings:_** Zagato/Innouva, Lantis/Eagle

**_NOTE:_** Most of the characters—especially Lantis and Zagato (as if you didn't know that…)—might be a _tad bit _OOC in this chapter. Also, I guess I should've told you earlier; a bit of this supposed-to-be Anime-based fanfic mixes information with the Manga, especially towards the end of _this _first season, right before it goes into the second season. And on the Rune-God/Mashin confusion, I'll be alternating on those terms.

* * *

**MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH:**

_A Different Person_

_By TranquilityGoddess_

* * *

**Chapter Three **

* * *

"_Lantis…_" Zagato whispered again with surprised action coming from the three Magic Knights.

"You…know him?" Hikaru asked.

"_Know him_, Magic Knights?" Zagato retorted. "_Of course_ I know him."

"I am Cail Lantis of Cephiro, younger _brother _of Sol Zagato of Cephiro," Lantis introduced. "How **_dare _**you kill the one that my brother trusted so much?"

Umi couldn't stand it any longer as her rapier suddenly glowed and her armor changed; the same started happening with Fuu, and then Hikaru. Umi got out of the glow first, and then growled, "We didn't kill Innouva!"

"Can you prove that?" Lantis challenged.

Smiling sadly at Zagato who was grasping Innouva's youthful body in his arms, and then he turned away, not wanting to see his brother cry; he had truly _cared _for Innouva…but these Magic Knights…**they would _pay_**! Then, his smile turned to a growl—one only familiar to Eagle Vision of Autozam. It was the Legend of the Magic Knights that had driven him _out _of Cephiro and into the industrialized world of Autozam, but he'd never guess that it would be the legend of the Magic Knights that would bring him _back _to Cephiro. _Maybe_, he thought, _just maybe I can go back to Autozam_. But would he want to _go back _to Autozam? Or would he want to stay here, in Cephiro, to finally serve Emeraude once again? Then again, it was Lafarga assigned _to _the Princess, so it would _have _been useless if he were to go back as Head of Princess Emeraude's Private Guard; however, that gave him the advantage to finally serve the princess in an unnoticed way, still as Cail, but not Head of the Private Guard; but _what job _could do that path?

-: - : - : - :-

Hikaru's ears echoed Rayearth's words. "Show unto me the _strength of thy heart_!" She closed her eyes. _Strength of my heart?_ Hikaru asked herself. Her new armor now with a cape and a knee-length dress of crimson shade glowed. She drew her sword, and finally turned to Lantis. "We didn't kill Innouva!" she shouted to him. "WE DIDN'T KILL INNOUVA!"

Her willpower grew to its near-maximum, and Zagato and Lantis stepped back a few. As soon as Hikaru screamed "_RUBY LIGHTNING_" a newer figure was introduced to the Cephirian battlefield, protecting Zagato and Lantis, as well as Innouva's lifeless body.

Lantis easily recognized it as the FTO of the Autozamian country. And then, suddenly, Eagle's voice muttered, "FTO…go."

The FTO's left 'hand' grew a light and dragged light particles from the Flame Shrine as a sphere grew on the FTO's charger. Eagle suddenly blasted down the three standing Magic Knights. The Magic Knights stared hard at the FTO without knowing where it came from, and if ever, who was in it. But Lantis seemed to know. He stepped forward and called out silently, "Eagle!"

Zagato called telepathically, _Alcione… Alcione, can you hear me?_

He was thankful when Alcione's voice replied, _Yes, My Lord?_

_Teleport quickly to the Flame Shrine—the volcano right next to the ocean temple, the Sea Shrine where the Mashin Selece used to lay. Hurry, Alcione!_

_Yes, My Lord._

-: - : - : - :-

Alcione bowed towards Emeraude and then teleported quickly off to join Lord Zagato. When she arrived at the Flame Shrine, she was shocked to see a face so uncannily like Lord Zagato's. She turned to Zagato for an explanation, and he said calmly, "Hello, Alcione; meet my younger brother, Cail Lantis."

Alcione closed her eyes as her head bowed slowly. "Cail Lantis," she acknowledged.

"Sorceress Alcione," he returned.

The sorceress turned to the Magic Knights; she smiled wickedly and bitterly at the same time. She raised her staff and, with the help of the will—since Cephiro _was _the country of the will where wills control power—cast a spell on the Magic Knights, but most of it fazed and directed towards Umi. "_ICE BLADE_!"

The spell she cast was suddenly combined with Zagato and Lantis' _Lightning Assault _and the FTO's attack; the combined attacks forced the Magic Knights to stagger back. But then, who wouldn't when you had at least four people attacking you with strong attacks? All of them formed a circle around Innouva's fallen body, Zagato covering front, Eagle the back, Alcione to the left, and Lantis to the right.

Eagle stepped out carefully of the FTO. Even though his identity didn't want to be revealed yet, it just seemed that identity didn't _matter _any more. Closing his eyes as he stepped out, unfamiliar Autozamian energy surrounded the Flight Commander of the NSX, _mental _energy. It wasn't too unfamiliar to the Autozamian, but Zagato, Lantis, and Alcione smartly stepped forward a few spaces, just in case this was some sort of 'hidden secret' the Autozamians kept to themselves and not told anyone else; they could respect that, even though it would seem like either Fahren or Chizeta full of the mysterious acts… However, it seemed that the power was only the true extent of Eagle's willpower, and to Zagato and the others, it seemed strong enough to conquer Hikaru—who, out of the three Magic Knights, _had _the strongest will of all, maybe even a high extent of power high enough to rival Princess Emeraude's!

Telepathically, though not unfamiliarly, Eagle commanded, _FTO…go!_

Lantis turned to his friend instantly. He could command the FTO _telepathically_?!

The FTO rose high about almost as tall as the door of the Flame Chamber and suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. _Go back to Autozam, FTO; transmit the information that you've recorded. We'll need it for future missions._ The FTO—from the outside of the Flame Shrine—did its job and headed back to Autozam. Eagle closed his eyes. Telepathically controlling a mecha took energy out of him that was sure.

Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi suddenly stepped back from the man's outburst of energy. Hikaru found her voice and, while trembling, asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Eagle Vision of _Autozam_," Eagle replied, "Captain of the NSX, son of the President of Autozam."

"What _was _that thing you controlled?" Umi questioned.

Eagle closed his eyes. "The FTO." He opened them. _Let's see what Autozamian energy can do in Cephiro. _He reached down to his left boot, opened it, and then removed something in a circular shape. He attached it to his left glove and then fired three shots, leaving three bullets in the area of the Flame Shrine that the Knights covered. The bullets exploded, and suddenly the Knights were covered in smoke. Through the smoke, all four of the considered 'enemies' of Cephiro could hear the three Knights cough._ Well, that may not be all_, Lantis decided. _Eagle has secrets not even Geo knows about…_

As the smoke cleared, Fuu asked, "What kind of country is Autozam, Sir Eagle?"

_Sir Eagle? _NSX's captain silently laughed. _Well, she's respectable. I wonder…_

"Autozam is an industrialized country," Lantis answered for him.

"She asked Eagle! Not you!" Umi commented.

"I'll let Lantis be my spokesperson, if he wants to," Eagle said, smiling softly at the Knights.

_That's a habit I now hate_, Lantis concluded, _smiling at the enemy_. Through the looks of Alcione and Zagato, he could tell they agreed with him.

"Autozam, being a land of machinery and machines, needs the peoples' mental energy to control things, simple as that," Eagle continued instead, since Lantis seemed to be _just a tad bit _angry…

Zagato seemed to have forgotten his rage, but sorrow still reigned. He closed his eyes and murmured a soft, "Lightning Ball, Come Forth," while Alcione followed him with a silent, "Ice Spear." Lantis turned questionably towards his older brother and the sorceress. _Try to attack in a simpler way, Zagato_, Lantis advised. _How does fighting with the sword find in your mind?_

_Agreed_. Using his magic, Zagato conjured a threatening-looking sword. It was at a round circumference at its base, right atop the handle and before the black blade that came with a sharp tip. Lantis brought out his Light-Sword—one, that, with Zagato's armor, could open the Crown Room in the Cephirian Castle—and turned it officially 'on'. Alcione used her magic and made a sword out of ice, a rapier, most possibly, and Eagle projected his 'holographic' sword—which looked _particularly _real. With a sudden charge, Eagle started first, running to go ahead with Fuu Hououji, Knight of Wind. Eagle smiled. This girl was good at sword-fighting, but was she good at…

Eagle raised his sword, flipped back onto a pillar of rock, and then slashed his sword, sending a wave of air pressure heading towards Fuu. "_Winds of_—!" But Fuu had no time to call her protection spell; the air pressure went at a rapid pace, and suddenly, she fell down to her feet, her sword back in her glove-jewel. She stared at it confusedly. "Autozam is a country where _mental energy_ converts to power, Magic Knight," Eagle explained, "and Cephiro is a land of the will; when combining mental energy and will, it's most probable that an Autozamian can quickly produce your sword, _hold it_, even though made of Escudo, and place it back in your glove-jewel."

All stopped their fighting. Zagato looked at Eagle. "When touching a weapon made of Escudo for a Magic Knight, it is most likely, Eagle Vision, that the opposing wielder would have something wrong done to them."

Alcione and Lantis nodded in understanding and agreement. "Oh really? Knight of Fire, hand me your sword."

Hikaru was reluctant, but threw it to Eagle, who caught it deftly. The sword glowed a fire-colored brightness, threatening to _hurt_ Eagle, but Eagle seemed well to do with swords made of Escudo. He threw it back to the Knight of Fire.

Lantis dismissed the discovery, still thinking deeply and was troubled of Innouva's death. Zagato noticed his younger brother's dilemma but told him softly, "Please don't think of it. Lantis, go back to Autozam. Bring Innouva's corpse with you, along with Eagle. Alcione and I shall return to the _palace_; if Innouva reigns in the palace where Princess Emeraude is, I shall think of it longer and grieve. Take it, Lantis."

Lantis turned to Eagle to see if he agreed, and was relieved. Eagle raised his communicator, and quickly commanded, "Geo, send the NSX to Cephiro; Lantis and I need a ride back."

"The _NSX?!_" Geo shouted from the other line.

"Yeah."

"You sure? The NSX still needs a bit repair from the last time President Vision used it," Zazu reminded him.

"_Yes_, Geo, Zazu."

"Okay. If you say so."

"See you soon, Magic Knights," Eagle bid farewell. Lantis carried Innouva in his arms. Zagato and Alcione were left.

"Well, Magic Knights, it seems donning your Mashin might or might not be this day," Zagato snickered. "Until the next."

He and Alcione teleported.

"Magic Knight," Rayearth said, "you hath proven the strength of thy heart; however, thou art not ready to don thee yet. I shall wait in thy heart until the time is redeemed."

**_Ending A/N:_** Forgive me if it's a bit short; now, about Hikaru not being able to _prove the strength _of her heart and don Rayearth is because she'll only be able to don it _later _more in the story; after all, that would ruin the whole plot if she received Rayearth's permission now. And on Eagle being able to handle Escudo weapons that would be explained _later, later _on in the 'second season.' R&R please!


	5. Chapter Four

**_Disclaimer:_** Before we get onto the fic any further, I'd just like to state that I own _no part _of Magic Knight Rayearth; all of Rayearth, Cephiro, Autozam, and all those countries belong to CLAMP and the others who made it possible.

**_A/N:_** Well, to tell the truth, this is my first Rayearth fiction, so please forgive me if I get anything wrong; now, the plot is simple, so hopefully you'll like it. On with the show!

**_Summary:_** What if Zagato didn't love Emeraude? What if Zagato didn't love Alcione? What if he loved…a different person?

**_Rating:_** PG/PG13

**_Warnings:_** There shall be spoilers for the second half of the first series, and then the second series itself; there shall also be **_YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI _**relationships, so please don't read it if you don't like Yaoi/Shounen-Ai.

**_Pairings:_** Zagato/Innouva, Lantis/Eagle

* * *

**MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH:**

_A Different Person_

_By TranquilityGoddess_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Eyes really weren't the reflector of the soul, of the heart; besides, who could prove that? Eagle stared out the screen of the NSX as it shepherd itself out of Cephiro's blue skies. What would become of Cephiro once its Pillar was eradicated? The very thought of he having to invade Lantis' country was fresh in his mind, but there was no doubt that he could _not _say "no" to any request of President Vision, no matter how _much_ he despised the thought of invading Cephiro…. But why was he, Eagle Vision, now _thinking _of invading Cephiro now when its Pillar was still alive? Despite not wanting to think of it, threatening visions suddenly entered his mind. Blood…there was _so much _blood…on his hand?! What in the…

"Eagle," Lantis asked softly. "Are…you all right?"

"Huh?" Eagle snapped out of his revere and turned to Lantis, that fake smile plastered on his face. However desperately he wanted Lantis to think he was as cheerful as before, his sad eyes betrayed him. "Oh, don't worry about me, Lantis. I'm fine."

Lantis looked at him awkwardly. "Don't try to hide it, Eagle. Your eyes show everything."

"Do eyes really reflect the true feeling of a person, Lantis?"

The Cail was taken aback by Eagle's question. It was a common saying in Cephiro that the eyes were the usual things that reflect feelings and heart, as well as the soul. But, seeing as Lantis knew Cephiro was a completely differentiated world from Autozam, perhaps the saying wasn't at all common and frequently used. Seeing as, though not truly understanding, why Eagle _would _even _ask _the question, Lantis closed his eyes before replying, "Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to know if you meant what you said the other day, Lantis," Eagle answered. "Was it true; because your eyes seemed to betray you all the more when you said it? Furthermore, I could feel your pulsating heart; it, too, was betraying every word that you said. Can you prove to me that all you said was true? Or was it all lies?"

Keeping amethyst away from topaz, Lantis opened his eyes and turned the opposite direction from Eagle. "I will…check on Innouva…" He then left the room.

_I knew it was all lies_, Eagle thought. _But why won't he admit it? Does he conceal more than he tends to lead me to?_

-: - : - : - :-

He knew he was treading on thin ice, but for the sake of trying to confront the Magic Knights in _that _current state, he couldn't take it any longer. It seemed he wasn't as useful as he thought. Perhaps it was better _this _way than _that _way. Crystalline, golden eyes opened themselves with hardship. He didn't want to lie to Sol Zagato, but it seemed he really had to. Only he would know but maybe not him—wait, who was that at the door? Oh. It was Lantis, Sol Zagato's younger brother. What could _he _possibly want, unless of course…he'd figured out his secret, which was a possibility?

Lantis' footsteps came closer. "So," Lantis' deep voice said. "You're awake."

With difficulty, Innouva nodded lightly. Lantis kneeled beside him.

"What led you to do that, Innouva?" Lantis queried. "Why? What? Who?"

"As for why, I have no idea, but I wanted to do something," Innouva answered. "As for what, I really can't explain. For who Sol Zagato."

There was no more reason to keep playing his façade, his fake truth. Innouva finally let it out to Zagato's brother—if he'd bottled it up any longer, he would have died by himself right there from the pain it caused him. Lantis nodded; as much as he wanted to say "no," he knew it was impossible. Zagato and Innouva, Innouva and Zagato…the both of them had some sort of invisible bond that, if you looked close enough, you would be able to notice, like a thin line connecting both of them.

Weakly, Innouva sat up. "Please leave me, Lantis," he whispered. "I need time to think by myself."

"Of course." Lantis stood up adjusting the Autozamian headset he wore; he noticed just now that Innouva, too, was wearing an Autozamian headset; had Geo changed Innouva's clothes? Or had Eagle? Lantis dismissed the thought, and then exited.

Once Lantis was out of the room, the tears he had held back for so long finally released themselves. "I'm sorry, Lord Zagato," Innouva cried. "I'm sorry…"

-: - : - : - :-

Lantis headed straight to where the Autozamian Commander and Sub-Commander usually had their 'meetings' or discussions. He opened the door, and inside found Eagle by himself, sipping a drink of tea. The sad eyes seemed sadder than before, and Lantis noticed the distraction in Eagle's eyes as well.

"Why can't you just tell me, Lantis?" Eagle questioned without turning around.

"Tell you…what, Eagle?" Lantis was—apparently—dumbfounded. What _was Eagle _talking about?

"Tell me the truth, Lantis," Eagle snapped coldly. "Do you love me or not?"

Well, Eagle finally realized it, didn't he? By feigning nervousness, Lantis was able to get Eagle actually mad about something; but did it _have_ to be _this _soon? He wasn't even prepared yet. He hadn't expected Eagle to take it so personally, but it seemed he had. "I do, Eagle."

Eagle finally turned to face Lantis, and the Cail was shocked to see Eagle's tear-streaked face and the sea of tears flowing from his golden eyes. It _crushed _Lantis' heart to see Eagle's beautiful face so sad…and lonely-like. Eagle prevented Lantis from seeing more of his eyes by closing them. He suddenly broke down and slumped to his knees. Lantis quickly ran to his side, and placed his arms around the younger man's slender waist. "Stop crying, Eagle," Lantis cooed.

"So you do, don't you…I'm glad," Eagle answered. "I'm sorry for my actions earlier; it's just that your previous actions seemed to…think and say differently from you yourself."

"Oh _Eagle_," Lantis sighed. The Cail hugged Eagle tightly. "Ever since I'd arrived at Autozam, I'd felt this strange tingling within me. And then it became stronger when I met you; I don't know _how _to explain all of it."

"You know," Eagle suggested, "a simple 'I love you' would do, Lantis."

"Well," Lantis agreed, "I guess it would. I love you, Eagle."

"And I, you, Lantis," Eagle replied.

Eagle's softly crying golden eyes looked up at Lantis' nonchalant and melancholy amethysts. Lantis raised a hand to wipe away the salty tears from Eagle's soft cheeks, lingering softly when he reached Eagle's lips. Replacing his fingers with his lips, Lantis kissed Eagle. Eagle, at first, was a bit surprised, but softly answered with a gentle and yet _firm _kiss. The Flight Commander closed his eyes as their kiss deepened. Lantis followed in suit. Eagle wrapped his arms around Lantis' neck while Lantis kept his firm grip on Eagle's waist. They parted, and Eagle told Lantis, "You will never know how long I've waited for that, Lantis."

-: - : - : - :-

_The Mashin will arrive in due time. Perhaps he will still have time to recuperate..._

**_Ending A/N:_** It was mostly Eagle/Lantis centered, but oh well. On Innouva not being _dead_, this proves to be an important part of the plot. OOC-ness reigns once more, so I apologize. Should I keep apologizing though, since its always going to be the same apology in every single chapter? I know I didn't mention the three Knights, nor has Zagato appeared at least once, nor _any _of the characters. On Lafarga still being controlled by Zagato (mentioned in previous chapters), this also proves to be an important part later. On Ascot not being with Zagato anymore, he's now with the Magic Knights. Clef has _not _been turned to stone, and Presea was _not _killed by Ascot's monster, so the presence of Sierra in season II isn't required. R&R please!


	6. Chapter Five

**_Disclaimer:_** Before we get onto the fic any further, I'd just like to state that I own _no part _of Magic Knight Rayearth; all of Rayearth, Cephiro, Autozam, and all those countries belong to CLAMP and the others who made it possible.

**_A/N:_** Well, to tell the truth, this is my first Rayearth fiction, so please forgive me if I get anything wrong; now, the plot is simple, so hopefully you'll like it. On with the show!

**_Summary:_** What if Zagato didn't love Emeraude? What if Zagato didn't love Alcione? What if he loved…a different person?

**_Rating:_** PG/PG13

**_Warnings:_** There shall be spoilers for the second half of the first series, and then the second series itself; there shall also be **_YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI _**relationships, so please don't read it if you don't like Yaoi/Shounen-Ai. **_OOC-ness_**.

**_Pairings:_** Zagato/Innouva, Lantis/Eagle

**_Note:_** Also, thank you to SnowyBlackOwl for telling me the correct way to spell Alcyone's name! And finally, hopefully I made this chapter funny!

* * *

**MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH:**

_A Different Person_

_By TranquilityGoddess_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

**A strange surge of power coursed through him from his staff; what this power…this incredible presence in Cephiro? To tell truthfully, it was not Cail Lantis, and it was not the Magic Knight of Fire either; what power this? He tapped his staff once gently on the marble floor of the castle. An image suddenly formed on the circular screen on the ceiling, and he looked up. It was not of Cephiro. It was a battleship of green and silver with blinking lights and a tremendous amount of wires. It only seemed fit for Autozam to be the battleship, but what did Autozam have to do with Cephiro? He sighed, and tapped the staff once more, the image suddenly ceasing to appear. So the energy was of Autozam. The question was, however, was it Autozam's power, or was it someone Autozam with the power that strong? Clef suddenly collapsed. It was power for him to measure. With a sudden shiver, he slumped into cloudiness and darkness, just before he heard a voice call out, "Guru Clef!" 

-: - : - : - :-

Amethyst suddenly opened. They looked at their surroundings, before resting on the pair of golden eyes already opened before him. The golden eyes immediately closed themselves; Eagle felt himself blush. From what, however, he didn't know. He'd been staying with Lantis through the whole course of the journey from Cephiro to Autozam, and he had never blushed before. But maybe it wasn't caused by Lantis at all. He looked up at Lantis, and smiled, this time a real smile with no sadness behind them. His once sad eyes finally turned into cheerful orbs as he said, "Good morning, Lantis."

"Morning, Eagle," Lantis replied. He used his hand to brush the silvery hair out of Eagle's eyes and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"We should get dressed," Eagle pointed out, still smiling. "We'll be arriving in Autozam soon."

"You know, I'd like you as you are now," Lantis teased.

Eagle's eyes widened. "No!" he gasped aghast. "I can't let my father see me like _this!_"

Lantis smiled. "You, Lantis," Eagle threatened. "You will _die _when we get to Autozam!"

"I'd like to see you try," Lantis challenged, "for if I remember correctly, I was the _first _to defeat your FTO."

Eagle fumed, his calm composure lost. "L-A-N-T-I-S!!" he screamed with full frustration. Lantis backed away; an angry Eagle wasn't one think you wanted to have right in front of you, or anywhere _near _you. Eagle suddenly smiled at him. "Wanna cup of tea?"

Lantis finally lost his cool composure. "Eagle, die!"

Eagle laughed, but suddenly he remembered. "Weren't we supposed to get _dressed_, Lantis?" he said in that soft tone of his.

"You are _too much _sometimes, Eagle," Lantis answered, shaking his head. _I can't believe I lost it! In front of **Eagle**, nonetheless!_

-: - : - : - :-

Hikaru sighed as she sat down on a large rock. Her usually cheerful and enthusiastic self was long gone. It was now that they had revived the three Mashin of Cephiro but none of them have been able to _don_ any Mashin yet, not even her! Umi and Fuu seemed to have the same thing running in their minds; why hadn't _any _of them been able to don a Mashin of Cephiro? More questions came into their mind when they remembered the white 'FTO' from 'Autozam.' _Where _was Autozam? Could they really trust what Eagle Vision said—that Autozam was an industrialized country? Could they believe that there actually _was _another world—other than Cephiro and Earth?

But then, all three of them smiled. Now that they had revived the Mashin, they could go save Princess Emeraude! However, what were they to do when Zagato was still in their way? Umi frowned in frustration and then shouted, "I can't take this anymore!"

"Miss Umi!" Fuu gasped.

"Umi!" Hikaru turned to look at her with a confused-dazed look on her face.

"I'm just tired sick of reviving these _Rune-Gods_ but then not being able to don them! PLUS, we don't have a clue as to WHERE Zagato is keeping Princess Emeraude! Does Princess Emeraude even _want _to be saved?! What's Autozam? Where's Autozam?! We don't have enough _information _to even DO what we're doing NOW!"

"Pupupu! Puu!" Mokona held his pu's to a whine. Suddenly, his gem turned a silver color.

"Magic Knights…"

Umi, Hikaru, and Fuu turned to the voice. "Clef!" Umi squealed. "It's been a while!"

"Yes, it has," Clef agreed. "But now, I fear a newer enemy other than Zagato has arrived; I'm sure you've met them, right?"

"Do you mean Autozam, Sir Clef?" Fuu asked gently.

Clef smiled at Fuu's politeness, but then his face turned dead serious again when he heard 'Autozam.' "And so you _have _met Autozam," Clef said. "I must warn you. Cail Lantis, younger brother of Sol Zagato, _came _from Autozam. I don't trust him as much as I used to."

"As much as you _used_ to, Clef," Hikaru questioned. "You mean you've met him _before_?"

"Well, yes," Clef replied. "He was my pupil along with Alcyone—" Umi made a face and snorted at the sorceress's name, "—Princess Emeraude, and Zagato."

"You _taught _them as well?" Fuu queried, her emerald eyes wide, therefore ruining her face's calm and usually elegant composure.

Clef nodded. "I have not much time left to talk with you girls; you must figure a way to get Autozam's _NSX_ out of Cephirian skies."

"Wait, Clef," Hikaru stated simply. "Lantis is on that ship, and I know you don't trust him anymore; give them three hours Cephirian time—which is—"

"Six hours Autozam time," Clef told her gently.

"Six hours Autozam time, yes," Hikaru answered, "to let them get out; if not, we'll go chase them."

"But how? We don't _fly _Hikaru!" Umi cried exasperatedly.

It was true; none of them knew how to fly, and none of them had donned their Mashin—and it could've been useful as well, since both Selece and Windam had a pair of wings; then another question made its way into Hikaru's mind: Why didn't Rayearth have wings?

"I need to go, Magic Knights," Clef told them. Mokona's forehead jewel glowed silver once more, and then changed back to its red, and jumped into Hikaru's arms.

-: - : - : - :-

**The _NSX_ has arrived**. A mechanical voice rang out through the industrialized country. President Vision growled, vowing to get Eagle the _moment _he got out of the _NSX_. He got his own Hovercar—a selection out of many—and sped out of his room. Eagle was going to _die_. Figuratively of course; he wouldn't kill the heir of the Autozamian throne; besides, who was going to lead the invasion once Cephiro's Pillar was gone? It was _certainly _not going to be himself! He had a country to run!

"EAGLE!" President Vision shouted. "EAGLE, GET DOWN HERE!"

From inside, Eagle and Lantis exchanged looks. Geo looked at both of them. _How I'm glad Zazu didn't come…_ Geo muttered.

Eagle pleaded, "Bid me good luck…"

"Good luck," uttered Geo and Lantis told him, each exchanging amused looks.

"Hey! You try and go see what my—" Eagle said, but he got broken off.

"E-A-G-L-E!!" his father shouted. "EAGLE, GET **DOWN **HERE RIGHT **_NOW_**!"

_Shoot_… Eagle thought. _Why me?_

The son of the president went down, hiding his face from the crowd that had already gathered, his head hanging down in shame, flushing right before his father. Without looking up, he asked ashamedly, "Yes, Father?"

Eagle's father's tone was deathly quiet—a tone you never wanted to get out of the president of Autozam. "What were you _doing _getting the _NSX_ out of its repair time when its Ragna Cannons weren't _working _yet, Eagle?"

"Uh…it was the only ride available?" Eagle innocently feigned.

His father threw his hands exasperatedly above his head as Eagle scratched his head unsurely, laughing nervously.

"Who is on that _ride_, Eagle?" President Vision queried in that soft, deathly quiet tone of his.

"Well, Geo, Lantis and—"

"Lantis?!" his father shrieked. "That _BOY _is a bad influence on you, Eagle! He's from an enemy country—" and his father ranted on and on and _on _about how they were going to invade Cephiro once its Pillar was eradicated, and he did so on and on and on until…

"Father, this is getting nowhere," Eagle sighed exasperatedly. "Lantis went back to Cephiro to find his brother, but then found that his brother's friend had been killed—or so we thought. His brother, Zagato, then told us to bring the _live _body back here to Autozam; but I had already sent my FTO back—" Zazu nodded from his place right after he closed the hatch "—and so we had no ride. Lantis' Spirit Beast—Seijyu, as they call them—wasn't going to be fast enough, and neither was my Hovercar. So, the choice came to be the _NSX_."

His father's eye twitched. Madly. And his voice was back to that deathly-quite, unearthly tone of his. "You could've taken the _Windstar_, Eagle, or even the _Breezeflight_, but why, why, **why **did it have to be the _NSX_?!"

"The _Windstar _didn't have enough _speed_, Father, and the _Breezeflight_ was too cramped!" Eagle whined.

"_**SPEED** _never **_bothered _**you, Eagle! Why would it—?!"

And suddenly, the president stopped talking. "Stop _shouting_, old man." Innouva's voice rebounded on all of the hushed and silenced people of Autozam; most looked offended. Others looked ready to kill Innouva. "Great," Innouva sighed. "You've disturbed my sleep…"

-: - : - : - :-

Identical amethyst eyes of Lantis' fluttered open. Through a shocking burst of energy, Zagato felt stronger nonetheless, but what…then he remembered the effects of "Flesh of the Wolf;" if its user had sacrificed his or herself for a person they love, the person they love would know whether he or she was still alive! Did this mean Innouva was still in the land of the living…? Or was it just another hallucination that just happened to occur that same time the "Flesh of the Wolf's" effect was to take place? Shaking his head in not understanding, Zagato closed his eyes and tried to get sleep.

**_Ending A/N:_** Another chapter done; so, how was the comedy?

**_Review Notes:_** Well, _wow!_ I actually received reviews! Long reviews! A thousand thanks to **SnowyBlackOwl** for the wicked-awesome corrections in the fic; thanks for telling me the spelling of Alcyone's name. I get confused with the _i _and the _y _part of her name. I'm glad you liked all of it. ((_blushes proudly_)) I'm glad you like it! This is actually the first time I've had anybody quote me, or anything, so thanks a bunches!


	7. Chapter Six

**_Disclaimer:_** Before we get onto the fic any further, I'd just like to state that I own _no part _of Magic Knight Rayearth; all of Rayearth, Cephiro, Autozam, and all those countries belong to CLAMP and the others who made it possible.

**_A/N:_** Well, to tell the truth, this is my first Rayearth fiction, so please forgive me if I get anything wrong; now, the plot is simple, so hopefully you'll like it. On with the show!

**_Summary:_** What if Zagato didn't love Emeraude? What if Zagato didn't love Alcione? What if he loved…a different person?

**_Rating:_** PG/PG13

**_Warnings:_** There shall be spoilers for the second half of the first series, and then the second series itself; there shall also be **_YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI _**relationships, so please don't read it if you don't like Yaoi/Shounen-Ai. **_OOC-ness_**.

**_Pairings:_** Zagato/Innouva, Lantis/Eagle

**_Note:_** This is where things get interesting (please get your heads out of the gutters); the plot changes around a _bit _from the _real _Magic Knight Rayearth I/II series; and, instead of it being a shadow of _Hikaru's _heart, it's a shadow of _Eagle's_. But, other than the cool twists I have on the way, it's the same old, same old stuff.

* * *

**MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH:**

_A Different Person_

_By TranquilityGoddess_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Eagle sighed as President Vision finally got over his ranting stage and finally let Eagle go—after Innouva granted him the ability to speak again. The Flight Commander must have thanked Innouva over a thousand times that time. Lantis gave Innouva a tour of Autozam, and then finally showed the Seijyu where he was to sleep—two rooms down from the room where Lantis and Eagle were sharing. Innouva smiled sadly once he retired into the amazingly soft bed of Autozam. _Lord Zagato…_

-: - : - : - :-

_"Are they ready yet, Hawk?" a devilishly-sounding woman's voice hissed._

_"Yes, My Lady," the one called Hawk replied. "They should destroy Autozam in no time."_

_"Good, good," the woman intoned, and she laughed a cruel laugh that could've made even the strongest monsters in any place crumble in fear._

Eagle, drenched with sweat, suddenly sat up in his bed. He was…panting? What had happened that had tired him out so much…? He looked beside him. Lantis was still asleep. _Good_. But…who… Hawk and some unknown person…what in the world was…? Eagle hugged his knees and buried his face in his arms, tears flailing down. _Every night, it's that same dream_, Eagle thought, _and every night it's about destroying Autozam… But Autozam never _had _any enemies before…_ Who was trying to kill—or perhaps just get even—with Autozam and its people? Why was it _now_, when Autozam was in a dire situation?!

-: - : - : - :-

A swarm of monsters with wings appeared before them. Hikaru drew her fully-evolved sword, Umi and Fuu following her actions. The Fire Knight jumped boldly into the sky as she slashed down a monster. Purple blood suddenly emerged from the monster's left wing, clouded Hikaru's senses, and the girl fainted. The same thing had happened to Umi and Fuu. Their swords fell down to the ground with a _bang! _sound. Mokona pu'd slightly before vanishing into thin air, the forehead on its jewel turning into an evil glint of black.

A figure suddenly appeared, a young man no older than most probably nineteen or twenty, and smiled where Mokona had vanished.

"Little _twit_," he cackled maliciously. "You'll never know; annoying little _pecks _like those really _could _get useful someday. Now, as for _these _little critters…"

He turned to Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu; he raised his hand as a black light surrounded it with black lightning. But black light? Damn it all. The abyss encompassed Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu, and then he disappeared, leaving an echo of "_No…please, don't do this!_" behind.

-: - : - : - :-

"Really now, Eagle, I don't think taking _them _into the _NSX _really isn't a good idea," a voice hovered above them.

"Father was kind enough to let me use it again," another replied.

"Thanks to me, it was," yet another scoffed. "Well, I mean, it's thanks to me that I fixed the _NSX _before your father could have your hide for taking it out again."

Ruby eyes adjusted to the light as Hikaru opened her eyes again; she tried to lift one hand to rub her eyes, but evidently found her chained to some sort of seat. "Flame…" she tried, but she didn't contain enough power.

She turned her head to the side, and saw the three figures whose voices she'd heard just before, and what she saw shocked her to her core; she didn't want to believe it. Did she have to believe it? Did she _want _to believe it? Hikaru's naturally happy and enthusiastic eyes were so suddenly narrowed as she turned to look upon the man that captured her—or she _thought _had captured her, **Eagle Vision** of **Autozam**.

Beside her, she could fell two other bodies moving. She turned, and saw Umi and Fuu there, just waking up. Hikaru smiled and sighed, but her smile suddenly turned to a frown of frustration towards Eagle Vision. But it seemed Umi got to her faster. "What's the deal with _capturing us _all of a sudden?!" she barked, and then added, "What's the deal with these weird clothes?!"

"I'd rather have it that you don't insult my country, now that, of course, you are in Autozamian territory, _Magic Knights_," Eagle responded.

"We're in…where?" Hikaru questioned suddenly.

"The _NSX_, the supreme battleship of Autozam," the first voice said. Hikaru turned to it, and saw a man around his early twenties with a scar right under his mouth shaped in an x.

It was, apparently, still Umi's turn to continue. "Well, tell us then, what the **heck **is the deal with these weird clothes?!" She pointed to herself, and 'stated' the obvious. She wore a headset like any other Autozamian with a blue lining and cord that adjoined her head with her left shoulder. She was wearing a dress about up to knee-length with one blue stocking reaching up to her skirt, and one reaching up just right above the metallic-typed shoes she was now wearing. The dress included a white belt with a lot of pockets, and everything was in a deep blue color—light blue if you wanted to count the stockings and the ruffles inside the lower part of Umi's dress. She then pointed to Hikaru and Fuu, who had correspondingly a deep crimson/light red and dark emerald/light green color, but then she noticed a different in Hikaru's; it wasn't just a single-piece dress, but a two-pieced dress, a part for the shirt and a part for the skirt. There was also a slight split of about one inch at the base and then narrowing when it reached the top of the skirt, and had a black outline, which therefore showed part of the ruffles that protected the inside. "And **_why_** exactly does Hikaru have a slight change in her clothes, hm?"

"Lantis said it would've been best if we singled her out, you know," Eagle said. "Now, I don't believe we've ever been properly introduced, since of course we met in battle. I am Eagle Vision of Autozam, Flight Commander of the _NSX_."

"I'm Geo Metro, Sub-Commander of the _NSX_," the first voice introduced.

"And I'm Zazu Torque, Chief Mechanic of the _NSX_," the third voice cried. "And next time, Magic Knights, I'll take it that you won't do _any _damage on the FTO, right?"

"The what?" Hikaru queried.

"The **FTO**," Zazu explained, "is that white fighting mechanized machine that Eagle can be seen piloting; the last time he protected Lantis and his brother and whatever-his-name-was, the shields got busted. That's the **second **time that **thing **got busted! And the first was enough!"

Eagle laughed silently as he watched Zazu keep ranting on and on about how the FTO was to be treated properly. "You know, Zazu, you're beginning to sound like my father," he commented, and Zazu paled.

"Even though I'd think of it as an honor to be compared to President Vision, I'd rather not, Eagle," Zazu stammered.

"I'm sorry," Fuu apologized so suddenly. "In the midst of everything, I had forgotten myself. My name is Fuu Hououji; it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Say sorry all you want, Fuu," Umi snorted, "but they're still from Autozam! Either way, since she already did it, I'm Umi Ryuuzaki."

"And I am Hikaru Shidou," Hikaru responded reluctantly.

The door to the room mechanically slipped open and a clanking of armor reached their way to the Magic Knights' ears. Hikaru gasped at the person that she saw—and at the person that followed Lantis. "_Innouva_," she whispered silently.

"That's right, Magic Knight of Flames," Innouva smirked devilishly.

Lantis shook his head as the Knights gaped at the truth. "Believed him to be dead, didn't you, Magic Knights?" he sneered.

"Well," Hikaru stammered, "after we saw his dead body in the Flame Shrine—"

"You absolutely thought him to be dead when no _forensic_ evidence was presented to you?" Eagle demanded while an eyebrow arched.

Hikaru and Umi cocked their heads to the sides; Fuu, noticing her friends' dilemma, replied, "Blood samples, or DNA, Miss Hikaru and Miss Umi, and I believe Sir Eagle has a point; we were never close enough to actually feel the pulsing of Sir Innouva's heart, which means we could not be sure if Sir Innouva was actually dead, or was barely alive."

-: - : - : - :-

"Do you plan to attack the _NSX_, while the Commander is onboard, My Lady?" Hawk asked.

"Why, yes Hawk, I do," a malicious voice laughed sourly. "Prepare the LXS!"

A robotic figure suddenly appeared from a door that slid open, smoke being produced from its inside. Hawk went inside the 'LXS,' and, when given the permission, blasted towards the _NSX _of Autozam; this should be fun! Hawk whispered, "LXS go."

-: - : - : - :-

"Something's coming our way, Commander!" Geo proclaimed. "You'd better look at it on the screen." He punched a few buttons on the _NSX_'s control pad, and on the screen appeared another type of fighting mecha that looked _amazingly _like the FTO. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu quickly got to their feet. "Where are our clothes?" Umi asked threateningly.

"You won't need them," Eagle responded, "because you are staying in the _NSX_. Zazu, open the hatch for the FTO."

"Right!" Zazu shouted from his place. He pushed a few buttons on the control pad in front of him, staring at the mechanized FTO in front of him. "Come back without any scratches this time, Eagle!"

Eagle smiled at him, laughing softly. "I'll try, Zazu; I'll try."

After closing the door to the FTO, Eagle sighed, "FTO go."

**_Eagle, Eagle_**, he heard Geo's voice transmit over the FTO's communication system.

**_Yes, Geo?_** Eagle asked.

**_How do you say about the GTO going _with _the FTO?_**

_**Well, it does seem rather lonely; tell Lantis to come on up here with his Seijyu too, if he wishes.**_

**_Agreed! _**Eagle could almost picture the thumbs-up Geo were to give him.

Geo turned to Lantis, and nodded. Zazu opened the hatch for the GTO while Lantis barked, "Creature, I Summon Thee!"

As soon as Geo got into the GTO, he shouted, "GTO go!"

The mecha blasted off just as Lantis rode on to his black horse. _Take care of them for me, Innouva_, he whispered silently.

_Yes, Lantis, I shall_.

Innouva stared hard at the three girls, before turning his attention to the screen. "Try and make one move outside the door; the Autozamian guards are outside, and your clothes are in _my _possession, so don't even try."

-: - : - : - :-

Hawk pouted softly; he brought company. Well, it seemed he was going to get rid of the Autozamian commander—one way or another—_after_ all.

Eagle spoke first. "Who are you?"

"I'm hurt, Eagle, don't you recognize me?" Hawk taunted. "LXS, let's go!"

_L…X…S?_ Eagle concluded.

"Gah—Eagle, watch out!" Geo cried out of nowhere.

"Ebony Annihilation," Lantis shouted, turning the attack of the LXS out of Eagle's way.

The black force of energy suddenly shattered Hawk's LXS's left leg. "You'll pay for that!" Hawk growled. "Rebound—Ebony Annihilation!"

"Barrier Circle!" Lantis hollered; a barrier of magnificent strength forced itself around Lantis, the FTO, and the GTO at the same time.

"I'll repeat it once more," Eagle barked, hating repetition of his words, "who _are _you?! What do you want with Autozam?!"

"I am Hawk," introduced Hawk. "And I have nothing to do with Autozam; all I want…is _you_, Eagle."

Eagle's eyes widened at the intruder's statement. Geo had had enough. He charged up the firer of the GTO, and shot multiple blasts at Hawk's LXS, who merely placed a shield and protected it and him.

"All I want," Hawk repeated, "is _you_, Eagle. I am…I am…"

"You are what?!" Eagle screamed with incandescent fury.

Suddenly, Hawk and the LXS disappeared. Lantis, Eagle, and Geo hurried back to the _NSX_; upon doing so, Hikaru met Eagle's eyes; she was back in her armor, and so where the other three girls! But, where was…

"Innouva!" Lantis gasped, noticing his brother's trusted friend on the floor, blood pooling around him.

"We don't have time to fool around on the _NSX_, Eagle Vision!" Hikaru stated simply. "We need to save Cephiro."

"By what?" Lantis challenged in dead whisper. "By killing my brother, do you intend to save Cephiro? You know nothing of the love that Princess Emeraude holds for my brother, Magic Knights; heed my words."

**_Ending A/N:_** A note on **Ebony Annihilation**, it's a true attack from the Anime—Zagato uses it on the three Magic Knights. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter Seven

**_Disclaimer:_** Before we get onto the fic any further, I'd just like to state that I own _no part _of Magic Knight Rayearth; all of Rayearth, Cephiro, Autozam, and all those countries belong to CLAMP and the others who made it possible.

**_A/N:_** Well, to tell the truth, this is my first Rayearth fiction, so please forgive me if I get anything wrong; now, the plot is simple, so hopefully you'll like it. On with the show!

**_Summary:_** What if Zagato didn't love Emeraude? What if Zagato didn't love Alcione? What if he loved…a different person?

**_Rating:_** PG/PG13

**_Warnings:_** There shall be spoilers for the second half of the first series, and then the second series itself; there shall also be **_YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI _**relationships, so please don't read it if you don't like Yaoi/Shounen-Ai. **_OOC-ness_**.

**_Pairings:_** Zagato/Innouva, Lantis/Eagle (slight Eagle/Hawk in future chapters)

**_Note: _**This chapter contains partial spoilers—not much spoilers, but just a few, and for the part about the Hawk/Eagle conversations, if you'll notice, it's almost the same exactly same conversation Hikaru/Nova had. Also, if you haven't guessed by now, it's not centered on _Hikaru_; it's centered on Lantis/Eagle and Zagato/Innouva; the first pairing in the first half, second in the second half.

* * *

**MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH:**

_A Different Person_

_By TranquilityGoddess_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

The thought of him actually being alive sprung more destruction-typed thoughts in his mind; now that Eagle was flanked by those foolish men he called 'friends,' there was no way of breaking through that invisible wall of protection. However, there was still one more chance to take…but then, he would have to wait. And wait he did…for the right moment that was soon to come; what he didn't realize was that it was _still _a foolish plan, no matter _what _he would do; Eagle had the strongest heart in all of Autozam, and could have easily blocked him. However, Hawk's ambitious side never took the time to think his plan through, and therefore disappeared with it, wanting to finally destroy Eagle Vision…before he did what Destiny and Fate had both, together and side-by-side, planned. Hawk wasn't going to let _this land _get destroyed, even though he loathed it so much. What would Lady Debonair then control? Autozam's technological and mechanized society was not Lady Debonair's type and neither was the Arabian-like paradise of Chizeta—and _honestly_, Chizeta had to be the smallest out of the four countries! Fahren's Chinese affinity was too much for Debonair's liking, and all came down to Cephiro and its will-controlled strength to uphold and withstand all attacks and protect the country. It was true that Lady Debonair had the strongest will—even stronger than Eagle or Hikaru or Princess Emeraude, but what he didn't remember was the fact that only those **pure** **of** **heart** could become the Pillar of Cephiro…

Then again, that wasn't his _only _problem; there was that man, Lantis, to take care of… Eagle's passionate feelings had indeed increased for the Cephirian… Perhaps there was a way to use that utter lovesick fool to Eagle's destruction… Oh, choices, choices…

-: - : - : - :-

Much dispersed of the trouble that had been caused before, new troubles found their way into the _NSX_'s board. Eagle sighed with frustration. The three Magic Knights stood in front of the door to the Control Room. "If you let us out," Hikaru proposed, "we'll move out of your way."

Eagle shook his head; he had _another _plan, anyway. "Zazu, open it now!" the commander shouted. The door to the _NSX_'s control room opened, and the three girls saw Zazu smirk.

"Since when…? We didn't see you go in!" Umi stuttered.

Zazu kept the smirk plastered on his face as he explained. "There's an escape hatch from where I released both G and FTO that leads straight to the control room of the _NSX_, which therefore led me to use it, seeing as you roughly pushed a friend of Autozam out of his way."

"_MOVE_, Eagle!" Hikaru commanded in a slightly snappish tone.

Eagle turned to take a look at Lantis, who, along with Geo, was treating Innouva, and Zazu was still in the Control Room. Why'd it always have to be him?

"I will not move until you tell me why you want to save Cephiro," Eagle said simply. "Do you know the country and the people well? Do you know all there is to know behind the Legend? Why do you want to save a country you don't know a thing about—except that it's only stabilized when the Pillar is well?"

"Princess Emeraude was in a frantic hurry, Sir Eagle, when she summoned us to Cephiro," Fuu calmly responded. "She could not tell us anything, and neither could Master Mage Clef, since Miss Alcyone interrupted."

"But, from the information I gathered, you never really _did _want to save Cephiro, did you?" a voice explicitly like Eagle's taunted. Eagle turned around, and saw _Hawk_ standing there.

"How did you…?"

"I am the shadow of your heart, Eagle," Hawk replied smoothly; "if you can enter the _NSX_ without anyone noticing, I can as well. The Magic Knights—three ordinary girls—were summoned to Cephiro the day that the Pillar cried for help; and your point is correct, Eagle. What do they know about Cephiro, the country, its people, its legend, and all that has to do with Cephiro? Why are they saving a country that isn't theirs at all at will? Why bother save a country they didn't grow up in, a country they weren't born in? Tell me, Magic Knights: Why is it that you are fighting for Cephiro?"

The great importance of the questions Hawk asked took its toll on the three Legendary Magic Knights; why _were _they trying to save a country they didn't know so much about, weren't even born in, and weren't familiar to at all? What was the point of protecting an unknown country, a country where the ones they knew they didn't know so well. Why were they fighting for Cephiro?

Eagle suddenly rounded on Hawk. "'Shadow of my heart', did you say?" he asked suspiciously.

"I know all your hopes, dreams, and your deepest desires," Hawk responded, "and I know your vicious hate for being the son of the President of Autozam…"

Eagle's golden eyes widened in complete terror and shock, "Hawk…"

"It's true, isn't it?" Hawk smirked devilishly. "You see, I _am _you, Eagle."

All others watched in shock as Hawk laughed a horrible, sinister, and cruel laugh as Eagle fell to the floor, as he fell to his knees. "How…how did you get here, Hawk?" Eagle queried with absolutely no emotion; his eyes had gone dark, and blank. Geo gasped at the sight of Eagle's eyes. They were no longer the light and cheerful amber, but _dark _topaz—eyes that didn't hold any signs of life, love, or emotion. The feeling disposed itself into black oblivion as Eagle's mind closed itself and plunged into the darkness.

-: - : - : - :-

"Where…where in the name of Autozam am I?" Eagle queried to nobody.

"You're here with me, Eagle," Hawk responded, suddenly appearing out of nowhere and then smiled at Eagle in such happiness that Eagle stepped back, unsure of what to think. "Don't you dare step away!" Hawk commented. "Don't you _dare_ step away!"

Eagle then turned to him with changed eyes and a light black aura surrounding him. _No,_ a voice cried within him, _you must not give up! Keep trying, Eagle! Come on!_

The _NSX_'s commander closed his eyes with a bit of hardness. He placed his free hand over his eyes as he kneeled there, one hand on the ground on both knees, his other hand on his eyes. _Is it possible…?_ Eagle asked himself, _that he is me and that I am him?_

"Everything is true, Eagle," Hawk laughed. "And I've brought just you here, Eagle, because…I…I…"

Eagle looked upon him curiously.

"I…love you Eagle!" Hawk finished, and then continued in Eagle's ear, "I hate all the people you love, and love all the people you hate, Eagle; since you hate yourself so much, that's why…that's why I love you, Eagle!"

The feeling of surprise once more jumped within Eagle with a vividly rapidly-increasing pace. "Love…me…?" Eagle echoed.

Hawk hugged Eagle while running his hands smoothly up and down the shorter man's back. "You yourself brought me to life, Eagle," Hawk continued. "Your hate for your father, your passionate dislike for the surrounding countries that you kept under that façade, and your dedicated love to your country, your FTO, your crew, your _NSX_, and Lantis…"

"Lan…tis…" Eagle repeated slowly.

"And your passionate hate for your life!" Hawk stopped with zeal.

Eagle buried his face in the crook of Hawk's neck, sobbing uncontrollably, the movement of Hawk's hand on his back almost hypnotizing him.

-: - : - : - :-

All watched as Hawk laughed and Eagle writhed in pain within his own territorial heart; the area in which the mind was being controlled, and not the brain itself. By keeping their distance, everyone was able to keep out of range of the screams that Eagle sent out with terrible confusion written on his open-eyed face, staring blankly at Hawk the more he suffered the pain and the memories and the torturing the shadow caused the light.

After thinking of ridding all of Autozam of its mental-energy resource, Eagle set out against it; his family—no matter how much he loathed and disliked his father—and his friends from Autozam, Geo and Zazu…he stopped all thought of trying to _rid _Autozam for those he cared about. But now that Hawk was here, all secrets kept down inside the bottom of his heart and the darkest secrets kept in the oblivion of Eagle's mind were now once more reopened and once again found, re-traveled and re-dwelled into, no matter how much Eagle wanted to stop everything. His own self wasn't cooperating with him; what was going on?!

All the strength he pulled to actually get into that _NSX_, get into that FTO, go into Cephiro to save Lantis, his brother, and his brother's friend thought to be dead…was it actually all of _his _decisions or was somebody else controlling his own self for him? Why was this only happening to him? The chance of it ever happening to others was slim to none as he calculated it, even though squirming in indescribable that bound him to himself and the darkness that was labeled 'Hawk.' But…would Hawk really allow him to get hurt, even though he himself claimed that he loved Eagle? Perhaps so, because it was just Hawk that had attacked the _NSX _with is LXS in the first place. Oh, what was he to do?!

The Eagle inside his own heart was still sobbing uncontrollably to Hawk's opened arms; was that really Hawk there, and not an illusion of emptiness and despair? Why were the questions pouring into his already-once purified soul that had come through being born as the son of President Vision?! The soul that had once _cared _for his country and not _hated _it before…why…? Hawk had already invaded Eagle's heart; what was he going to invade next? His mind, the people he loved, what or who was Hawk going to invade next?! The territorial prepositions of Autozam was already invaded by the terrorizing thought of it fading but a memory to be left of it, Lantis had enough trouble of thinking about his brother, Cephiro, Cephiro's pillar, and Emeraude, Geo and Zazu already had their own problems, and the Three Magic Knights were every time in his way.

But since when did he, Eagle Vision, care about what others thought of his position in the Autozamian territories? He'd never given a single care to it, and just been his carefree and ultimate self; he would give no more than what he was, and he would give no less. Why was that so hard for the others to understand? Why was that so hard for the people of _Autozam _to understand?! Nobody understood him anymore. Maybe…just _maybe_, Hawk was his last option to escape this terrible fate… _Hawk…Hawk…_

-: - : - : - :-

"Shh," Hawk soothed. "It's all right, Eagle; you can stay here with me. You don't have to worry about anything else if you stay here with me…"

"Stay…_here_…with you…?" Eagle echoed.

_Just as soon as I earn the fool's trust_, Hawk thought, _Autozam will be blasted into **oblivion**!_

Hawk stared with the same pointed amber eyes at Eagle's now darkened eyes surrounded by the devotion to his country, the hate for his father, and mixed emotions that had finally taken over him. Lust, greed, pride, dishonesty, dishonor, all enveloped the fragile commander's heart the longer he stayed with Hawk. "Stay with me, Eagle," Hawk repeated lovingly. "Stay with me and pay no attention to those out there."

Eagle seemed to have no choice; his heart had stopped beating with him in rhythm all of a sudden. He nodded, and black fully engulfed him.

-: - : - : - :-

_This ominous presence_, Lantis thought, _coming from Hawk; but it isn't Hawk's… Whose is it?_

His attention was suddenly drawn from him as he turned to look at Eagle's blackly-engulfed body. Wisps of black circled the commander as he floated upright in the air. Hawk laughed even louder as a wisp of black drew around him and then his and Eagle's body met, back-to-back. Eagle's body mimicked every move that Hawk's did. Whenever Hawk raised an arm, Eagle raised the opposite. Soon, both of Hawk and Eagle's arms were up in the air in a V-shaped form. Onyx-colored energy then appeared as a foggy barrier around the almost-identical commander and other.

Onyx and black finally surrounded both Hawk and Eagle, and soon both of them disappeared, vanishing into thin air.

"**_EAGLE!_**" Lantis, Zazu, and Geo screamed.

-: - : - : - :-

Zagato's eyes flung open. _Lantis, what's the matter_, the Sol asked, terrified that something wrong had happened. _Why did you scream in the middle of the morning?_

_Middle of the morning, Zagato?! _Lantis' astonishing cry stated that it wasn't the 'middle of the morning' anymore. Zagato shook his head.

_What's the matter anyway? _

Lantis seemed to have a hard time placing his words in correct order; finally, he gasped out, _Eagle's been abducted._

_**Abducted?!** _Zagato returned; he was shocked! How could the strongest commander in all of Autozam be **_abducted_**?!

_I thought you just said no shouting_, Lantis reprimanded.

_Never mind that_, Zagato answered; _how did Eagle get 'abducted?'_

_Well, there was this man with an identical look to Eagle's who claimed to be the shadow of his heart; then suddenly, Eagle went into screaming, staring with his eyes opened at Hawk. A black ominous aura surrounded him, and then they vanished._

Zagato's amethyst eyes closed suddenly. 'Vanished,' did he say? He really should've paid more attention to Master Mage Clef when he, Lantis, and Alcyone learned about Heart-Shadows.

**_Ending A/N: _**Another chapter done; I'm so sorry for the wait. Reviews, and **_HUGE _**thanks to SnowyBlackOwl again! Quoting me is fine, trust me; I feel seriously flattered!


End file.
